The invention relates to a motor vehicle with at least one primary drive source, and it also relates to a method of operating the motor vehicle.
Motor vehicles with one primary drive source belong to the known state of the art.
In motor vehicles according to the known state of the art, a drive torque is generated by a combustion engine. The drive torque is introduced into a transmission by way of a transmission input shaft. The transmission has different shift levels corresponding to different transmission ratios. The transmission ratio, in turn, determines the amount of torque delivered at the output shaft of the transmission. By way of the transmission output shaft, the differential, and the vehicle axle(s), the torque is transmitted to the wheels and tires of the vehicle which, through their contact to the road, will cause the vehicle to move. Motor vehicles according to this concept have proven themselves for a long time.
Nevertheless, motor vehicles of the known state of the art still have certain characteristics that leave a desire for improvement.
For example, when the transmission is shifted from one gear to another, there is a time gap in vehicle traction because the power train is interrupted during the shift process. This interruption of the tractive force is experienced by the driver as a xe2x80x9cnodding effectxe2x80x9d. The interruptions in the power flow further represent an inefficient use of engine power, as the output shaft receives no power during the time phases when the traction is interrupted.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle as well as a method of operating a motor vehicle in which an improved degree of efficiency, an increased comfort level for the driver and passengers, and increased flexibility of the power train are combined with reductions in the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process as well as reduced operating costs and improved driving characteristics of the vehicle.
According to the invention, the foregoing objective is met by a vehicle which, in addition to a primary drive source and a driving shaft or input shaft, is equipped with an additional superimposed drive source, which will also be referred to as the second or secondary drive source. In this arrangement, the primary drive source, for example a combustion engine, generates an input quantity such as an input torque. The input torque can be transmitted to a driven shaft or output shaft rotating at an output rpm rate. The superimposed drive source allows the input/output ratio to be varied, in particular between the input torque and the output torque or the input rpm rate and the output rpm rate.
While the primary drive source is typically a combustion engine, the superimposed drive source is, for example, an electro-mechanical energy converter, turning electrical energy into mechanical energy and/or vice versa. A preferred mode of operation of the energy converter is as an electrical generator, so that energy can be recovered from the power train of the vehicle.
The invention increases the flexibility of a motor vehicle with a primary drive source. In a motor vehicle equipped according to the invention, the time gaps in the tractive force can be shortened or eliminated. For example, the invention offers the possibility of activating the superimposed drive source during a gear shift, i.e., when vehicle traction is interrupted by un-clutching or disengaging the gear-shift transmission, so that during the interruption, the driving torque is provided by the superimposed drive source, e.g., an electro-mechanical energy converter.
Preferably, such a concept includes the possibility of controlling the ratio between the input quantity and the output quantity.
According to the invention, the foregoing objective is further met by a vehicle which, in addition to a primary drive source and a driving shaft, is equipped with an additional superimposed drive source and with a means of influencing one of the xe2x80x9cborder-interfacexe2x80x9d quantities, i.e., the input quantity (e.g., the engine rpm rate or engine torque) or the output quantity (the output rpm rate or output torque). Preferably, the influence is exercised through a control process. The concept of influencing the border-interface quantities in accordance with the invention means in particular that as a result of the activity of the superimposed drive source, the input or output quantity will at least temporarily take on a value that is different from a value that would occur in the absence of the superimposed drive source, if the primary drive source were working at the same operating point.
According to the invention, the foregoing objective is further met by a vehicle with at least one drive source, in particular a combustion engine, to generate at least one input quantity such as an input torque and at least one output shaft to deliver an output quantity such as an output rpm rate, and with at least a part of a planetary gear set operative at least part of the time and interposed at least partially between the primary drive source and the output shaft, where at least one substantially rotatable element of the planetary gear set is connected to a second drive source which can generate a second input quantity, in particular a second input torque.
In other words, a vehicle according to the invention is equipped with at least two drive sources, one of which is a combustion engine, and at least one second drive source is coupled to the power train through a rotatable element of a planetary gear set such as ring gear, planet carrier, planet gear or sun gear.
Thus, according to the invention, a combustion engine can, by way of a gear set, turn the sun gear of a planetary set at a certain rpm rate, while an electro-mechanical energy converter coupled to the ring gear of the planetary set introduces an additional, superimposed torque or rpm rate so that the output rpm rate is increased as a result of the activity of the electro-mechanical energy converter
In an embodiment of the invention as described in the preceding paragraph, the planetary gear set may have, e.g., one ring gear and/or one sun gear and/or at least one planet gear and/or at least one planet carrier. Instead of gears, the planetary set may also have friction wheels as another preferred way of meeting the object of the invention.
According to the invention, the planetary set may have all of the aforementioned elements, i.e., a ring gear, a sun gear, at least one planet gear, as well as a planet carrier. However, the preferred solutions according to the invention also include designs where at least some of these elements are omitted. For example, the scope of the invention also includes planetary sets with only a ring gear, at least one planet gear and a planet carrier. Or, as another example, a planetary set according to the invention could have only a sun gear, at least one planet gear, and a planet carrier. Under the invention, there is substantially no limit in regard to the number of planet gears. Nevertheless, in some arrangements there can be a preference for certain numbers of gears. For example, planetary sets with three planet gears are preferred. However, this does not preclude the use of only one or only two planet gears. Another especially preferred arrangement has four planet gears. The scope of preferred solutions further includes planetary sets with five, six, seven, eight, nine or ten planet gears. However, no limitation on the number of planet gears is implied in mentioning these possibilities.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the motor vehicle has two transmission devices, one of which is a superimposed or secondary transmission. Particularly preferred are arrangements where an rpm rate or a torque of one transmission device is superimposed on an rpm rate or torque of the other transmission device.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one segment of the power train of the vehicle has two branch power trains operating in parallel. One example consists of an arrangement whereby a torque or a rotary motion is transmitted from a first shaft to a second shaft by way of two transmission devices working in parallel, where the first shaft receives a torque or rotary motion from a primary drive source. At least a part of the energy or power associated with the torque and rotary motion can be transmitted to the second shaft through at least one of the transmission devices. Preferably, at least one shaft of the transmission devices is coupled to a second drive source which is, likewise, operable to provide energy or power to the second shaft, preferably by way of one of the transmission devices.
With particular preference, the invention is used in embodiments where at least a primary drive source is operable to provide a torque, or energy, to a drive shaft of the vehicle by way of at least a first transmission device, particularly of a type that is shiftable in different steps. At least one second drive source is arranged to provide energy, preferably by way of the second transmission device, to a drive shaft, preferably the same drive shaft as mentioned above. As this embodiment shows, the invention is not limited to parallel arrangements with at least two junction points in the power path, in which the power path separates into two parallel branches at a first junction point and the branches are reunited at the second junction point.
Also specifically included under the scope of the invention are xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d parallel arrangements where, e.g., one branch originates from a first drive source, the other branch originates from a second drive source, and the two branches run parallel up to a junction point where they are united into a single power train.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one of the transmission devices includes a planetary gear set.
It is preferred according to the invention to equip a vehicle with at least two drive sources to produce the motive power for a rotary output element and thus for the driving wheels of the vehicle, where one of the drive sources is a combustion engine and one of the drive sources is an electro-mechanical energy converter.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a vehicle with at least one drive source has at least one energy-storing device that is operable to receive energy from the drive train at least during part of the time. As an example, the energy storing device can be an electricity-generating device.
Preferably, the energy-storing device is configured so that it extracts energy from the power train during some time phases and delivers energy into the power train during other time phases. The power train may be designed, for example, to be energizable by a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter. The preferred mode of operation is for the electro-mechanical energy converter to take energy out of the power train, i.e., to function as a recipient of energy, under certain predetermined operating situations.
As a particularly preferred concept, the energy-storing device can at least during part of the time take in energy generated by decelerating the vehicle. With particular preference, the energy taken in by the energy-storing device can at least in part be returned to the power train in accordance with a predetermined operating characteristic. Likewise preferred is an arrangement where the electro-mechanical energy converter can be operated at least part of the time as a motor and part of the time as a generator.
According to a preferred embodiment of a vehicle according to the invention, the vehicle is equipped with at least two drive sources to provide the motive power to the driving wheels of the vehicle, where the two drive sources can be active simultaneously during at least part of the time, so that the motor vehicle is powered by both drive sources at the same time.
It is likewise preferred, to equip a motor vehicle with at least two drive sources, where during certain time phases one of the drive sources is inactive while a second drive source is active substantially during the same time phase, so that the motor vehicle has time phases when it is powered by part of the drive sources.
It is also preferred to equip the motor vehicle with a drive source that is an electro-mechanical energy converter. With particular preference, the electro-mechanical energy converter is designed so that it can provide motive power to the vehicle at substantially any time. For example, this includes at least certain times other than the start-up phase of the vehicle.
As an example of the inventive concept, in a vehicle with a gear-shift transmission and a start-up clutch where the power train is interrupted at least part of the time during a gear change, the vehicle can during the interruptions be powered by a superimposed secondary drive source such as an electro-mechanical energy converter. The invention provides, for example, the possibility of smoothing out the torque profile or rpm profile of any elements in the power train. For example, during phases when vehicle traction would otherwise be interrupted, the electro-mechanical energy converter can add a superimposed torque or rotary motion to a power train component to prevent a sudden loss of traction during a power train interruption. For example, a torque profile or rpm profile can be smoothed out in such a manner that during the time phase where the traction would otherwise abruptly collapse, the profile will instead show a monotonic increase or decrease of the rpm rate or torque.
The invention makes it possible to prop up (i.e., to prevent an abrupt decrease) of the profile curve of, e.g., the engine torque or the clutch torque. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a motor vehicle is equipped with at least two drive sources operating substantially in series to drive the wheels of the motor vehicle.
It is further preferred in embodiments of the invention, if at least two transmission devices work in series to operate the motor vehicle or, more specifically, to supply torque to the driving wheels. It is also preferred to arrange at least two transmission devices in the power train of the vehicle between the combustion engine and the differential.
With preference, the transmission devices are of a kind that can be shifted between different ratios.
Preferred are transmissions that can be shifted between at least two ratios. Particularly preferred embodiments include solutions where the ratios of the first transmission device and of the second transmission device can be shifted dependent on each other, as well as solutions where they are shifted independent of each other.
Particularly preferred solutions further include those where at least a first and second transmission device are arrange in series in the power train, but parallel arrangements of at least a first and second transmission device are also among the preferred embodiments.
It is to be noted that the term transmission or transmission device in the context of the present invention is used in the customary sense of a device that has at least one wheel, and in particular at least one tooth-rimmed gear.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one transmission device includes a planetary gear set.
It is likewise preferred if at least one of the transmission devices can be actuated by way of a clutch. For example, in one preferred embodiment, different ratio levels or gear levels of the transmission device can be shifted through a clutch. Also as a preferred concept, a transmission-associated clutch device of the kind just mentioned can be used to open up (i.e., interrupt) the power train. For example, it is proposed in accordance with the invention that the power train can be interrupted by a clutch device in the area of the transmission. In particular, the invention provides that the transmission device can be put into a neutral position by means of a clutch. The invention places no limitation on how the clutch is to be arranged in the power train. Preferred embodiments can have a plurality of clutches arranged in the power train.
With particular preference, embodiments of the invention have torque-transmitting devices of any kind arranged in the power train, among which a clutch represents only one special case. For example, in a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a torque-transmitting system in the power train includes a torque converter such as, e.g., a hydrodynamic torque converter.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one torque-transmitting device, specifically at least one clutch, is arranged concentrically around a shaft of the power train, e.g., directly on the shaft.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the first transmission device which, in particular, serves to shift the different gear levels, includes an arrangement of spur gears with external tooth profiles.
Also among preferred solutions, the second transmission device which, in particular, functions as a superimposed transmission device, includes a planetary gear set. The combination of first and second transmission devices of the types just mentioned is particularly preferred.
Preferred is a design where the sun gear of a planetary gear set in the power train is coupled through a substantially rotation-locked constraint to a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Solutions where the sun gear is coupled to a shaft on the downstream side are also particularly preferred. Also in preferred embodiments, the ring gear of a planetary gear set is arranged, e.g., parallel to a further transmission device, and is coupled through a substantially rotation-locked constraint to a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Arrangements where the ring gear is coupled to a shaft on the downstream side are likewise among the preferred solutions.
Also preferred is a design where a planet gear of a planetary gear set in the power train is coupled through a rotation-locked constraint to a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Solutions where a planet gear is coupled to a shaft on the downstream side are also particularly preferred.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set is coupled through a rotation-locked constraint to a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Also as a preferred solution, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set arranged at least partially in the power train of a motor vehicle is coupled to a shaft on the downstream side of the power train.
Preferred is further a design where the sun gear of a planetary gear set in the power train is rotatably supported on a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Configurations where the sun gear is rotatably supported on a shaft on the downstream side are likewise among the preferred solutions, as are configurations where sun gears of planetary gear sets are rotatably supported on both an upstream shaft as well as on a downstream shaft in the power train.
Also in preferred embodiments, the ring gear of a planetary gear set is rotatably supported on a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Arrangements where the ring gear is rotatably supported on a shaft on the downstream side are likewise among the preferred solutions.
Also preferred is a design where a planet gear of a planetary gear set in the power train is rotatably supported on a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Solutions where a planet gear is rotatably supported on a shaft on the downstream side are also particularly preferred.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set is rotatably supported on a shaft on the upstream side of the torque flow. Also as a preferred solution, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set rotatably supported on a shaft on the downstream side of the power train.
Also particularly preferred are arrangements resulting from a combination of the individual planetary configurations discussed above. As an example, a ring gear of a planetary gear set can be mounted on a shaft on the upstream side of a power train either with or without the freedom of rotation relative to the shaft, while the sun gear is mounted on a shaft on the downstream side of a power train likewise either with or without the freedom of rotation relative to the shaft. Likewise preferred are designs where transmission ratios are shiftable between individual gears of a planetary set and individual shafts of power train such as, e.g., a shaft on the upstream side or a shaft on the downstream side of the power train.
For example, according to the invention, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set can be coupled by way of at least one gear stage to an upstream shaft of the power train. Likewise preferred are solutions where the planet carrier is coupled to a downstream shaft in the power train.
A particularly preferred embodiment of the invention has means of establishing an at least temporarily rotation-locked and releasable connection between an upstream or downstream shaft of the power train on the one hand and the sun gear, the ring gear, a planet gear, or the planet carrier of the planetary gear set.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the ring gear of a planetary gear set is arranged in the torque flow path between a motion-generating device and a planetary gear arrangement. The term torque flow in the present context should be understood in a wider sense, encompassing for example also a flow of power or energy in general. A motion-generating device in the sense of the present invention is in particular an energy source that imparts movement to at least one component, or puts the component from a state of rest into a state of motion. The energy source is not limited to any particular types of energy sources. For example, a manually operable motion-generating device is included among energy sources in the sense of the present invention.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the ring gear of a planetary gear set is designed to be coupled at least temporarily to an electro-mechanical energy converter. For example, a stator of an electro-mechanical energy converter could be arranged to concentrically surround and drive the ring gear of a planetary gear set, where the rotor would be incorporated in the ring gear. Likewise preferred is a solution where a rotor is coupled to the ring gear of a planetary gear set. Analogously, according to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the planet carrier of a planetary gear set could be driven by an electro-mechanical energy converter. As a further preferred concept, the configurations just discussed could be made operable to convert mechanical motion into electrical energy.
Particularly preferred are configurations where the magnitude of the stator current can be set or controlled.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a planetary gear set is arranged between a first transmission device and a combustion engine at least partially in the torque flow path.
Also in preferred embodiments, a clutch device such as in particular a start-up clutch is arranged in the power train between the combustion engine and the drive shaft.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a second transmission device, particularly a planetary gear device or a transmission containing a planetary gear device, is arranged on the side of the clutch that faces towards the engine. The clutch in this arrangement is preferably a start-up clutch.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the second transmission device, preferably constituted by or containing a planetary gear set, is arranged on the side of the clutch that faces away from the engine, the clutch being, e.g., a start-up clutch.
Also preferred is an arrangement with two or more transmission devices in the power train of a motor vehicle, at least some of them arranged to the same side of a clutch which is, e.g., a start-up clutch.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, at least a portion of the power train can be opened or closed by way of a clutch device in the area of the planetary gear set, with the clutch device and the sun gear of the planetary set being connected to different shafts.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a transmission input shaft is arranged in the torque-flow path between a combustion engine and the first transmission device which in particular serves to shift between different gears. The transmission input shaft in this embodiment is essentially concentric with the sun gear of a planetary gear set that is preferably coupled to a second drive source.
Also among the preferred concepts of the invention is a substantially analogous arrangement where a transmission output shaft is arranged in the torque-flow path between the first transmission device and at least one output shaft. The transmission output shaft in this embodiment is essentially concentric with the sun gear of a planetary gear set.
Preferred arrangements include those where the sun gear of the planetary gear set is mounted on the transmission input shaft as well as those where it is mounted on the transmission output shaft.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a clutch device with a self-adjusting clutch is arranged in the power train of a motor vehicle. The clutch can be configured so that it adjusts itself to wear by reducing the force required to disengage the clutch.
A self-adjusting clutch of the kind just discussed is preferably force-controlled. With particular preference, this kind of self-adjusting clutch is displacement-controlled.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a stepwise-shifting transmission is arranged in the power train of the motor vehicle. With particular preference, the first transmission device consists of this step-wise shifting transmission.
Also among preferred solutions, a continuously variable transmission is arranged in the power train of the motor vehicle. Preferably, this continuously variable transmission represents the first transmission device.
Further among preferred solutions, the first transmission device may be configured as an automatic transmission.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, an automated gear-shifting transmission is arranged in the power train of the motor vehicle. With particular preference, the first transmission device is configured as an automated gear-shifting transmission.
Further preferred are embodiments where a clutch device in the power train is configured as an electronically controlled clutch device. For example, the electronically controlled clutch may be a clutch device of the kind distributed by the applicant under the name Elektronisches Kupplungs-Management (EKM) or Electronic Clutch Management (ECM).
It is further preferred if at least one dual-mass flywheel is arranged in the power train of a motor vehicle according to the invention. With particular preference, a dual-mass flywheel of this kind is combined with a clutch device, e.g., a self-adjusting clutch device, in one assembly module to be installed as a complete unit. In preferred designs, the dual-mass flywheel and the clutch device are screwed together.
Preferred are concentric arrangements of the clutch device and the dual-mass flywheel.
Also preferred are arrangements where the clutch device and the dual-mass flywheel adjoin each other at least partially in the radial direction.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the vehicle is equipped with a device to reverse the sense of rotation of the drive torque.
With particular preference, the reversing device includes a transmission device and/or a clutch device.
Further among preferred concepts, a motor vehicle according to the invention is equipped with a controller device which, for example, can take control over a transmission clutch and/or an electro-mechanical energy converter and/or a start-up clutch.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a motor vehicle with at least one combustion engine to propel the vehicle and at least one second drive source (such as an electro-mechanical energy converter) for operating the vehicle, is designed to be propelled at least part of the time by the power of the combustion engine alone. This means that the drive torque is generated at least part of the time by the combustion engine.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, a motor vehicle equipped with a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter and operable by both of these drive sources is designed to be propelled at least part of the time by the electro-mechanical energy converter alone.
It is further preferred if the transmission ratio of the motor vehicle can be controlled by the electro-mechanical energy converter.
Specifically with the latter concept, it is preferred if the electro-mechanical energy converter is configured to act on a planetary gear device that is part of the power train, preferably in a serial arrangement. The rpm rate and torque of a downstream shaft in the power train that is also powered by the combustion engine can, for example, be controlled by an electro-mechanical energy converter acting on one of the rotary elements of the planetary set.
It is further preferred if a motor vehicle equipped with a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter can be propelled by the power of both of these drive sources simultaneously.
With particular preference, the vehicle is designed so that the output torque is produced by both of these drive sources.
It is further preferred that the electro-mechanical energy converter is operable as a generator at least part of the time.
It is further preferred if the energy generated by deceleration of the vehicle can be fed back to the electro-mechanical energy converter.
It is also preferred in a motor vehicle with a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter, both serving as drive sources of the vehicle, if the vehicle can be propelled by the electro-mechanical energy converter at least part of the time and at least in the forward-driving mode.
It is particularly preferred in a motor vehicle with a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter, both serving as drive sources of the vehicle, if the vehicle can be propelled by the electro-mechanical energy converter at least part of the time and at least in the reverse driving mode.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, in which an electro-mechanical energy converter is coupled at least part of the time into the power train of the motor vehicle, the electro-mechanical energy converter is operable as a generator and/or as a motor that can perform the function of starting the engine.
With particular preference, the vehicle is equipped additionally with a conventional starter motor.
With particular preference, the electro-mechanical energy converter has the capability to start the combustion engine when the vehicle is standing still. Further among preferred possibilities, the electro-mechanical energy converter may be provided with the capability to start the combustion engine while the vehicle is moving. If the combustion engine is started while the vehicle is in motion, the abrupt change in the torque flow due to the initial engine compression can be compensated by activating the electro-mechanical energy converter so that it contributes torque to the power train during the engine-starting phase.
A particularly preferred use of the electro-mechanical energy converter is to intervene and/or to bridge the gap when traction is interrupted during shift phases in a gear-shifting transmission. This means in particular that the xe2x80x9ccollapsexe2x80x9d or temporary decline of the engine torque or clutch torque, which typically occurs with known conventional shift transmissions, can be compensated by activating the electro-mechanical energy converter.
In particular, by activating the electro-mechanical energy converter, it is possible to achieve a substantially monotonic torque profile between given points of a torque vs. time diagram of the clutch device or the engine at the beginning and end of a shift process. Instead of a monotonic profile, it is also possible by means of the superimposed assistance of the electro-mechanical energy converter to achieve a torque profile corresponding to an arbitrarily prescribed characteristic.
For example, it can be prescribed as an operating constraint that the torque always has to stay above a given threshold value. The electro-mechanical energy converter can be activated to assure that the torque will meet this threshold condition. As a part of this concept, it is particularly preferred if the respective amounts of torque generated by the combustion engine and the electro-mechanical energy converter are monitored and controlled by a torque-harmonizing controller device.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of a motor vehicle with a combustion engine as well as an electro-mechanical energy converter as drive sources, the electro-mechanical energy converter is provided with the capability of compensating and/or isolating and/or damping oscillations entering the power train either from the drive source or from the output end.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of an inventive motor vehicle with a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter arranged in the drive train, the sense of rotation of the one or more drive shafts is reversible by means of the electro-mechanical energy converter and/or the combustion engine. For example, by additively engaging the second of these drive sources, it is possible to generate a resulting torque in the drive shaft acting in the opposite sense of rotation from the previously existing torque.
With particular preference, the electro-mechanical energy converter is designed to work with external excitation.
It is further preferred if the electro-mechanical energy converter is configured as a reluctance motor, asynchronous motor, EC motor, DC shunt motor, synchronous motor, or stepper motor.
It is further preferred according to the invention if the planet carrier of a planetary gear set in the power train of the vehicle is configured as a deep-drawn die-cut component.
It is further preferred according to the invention if the ring gear of a planetary gear set in the power train of the vehicle is configured as a deep-drawn die-cut component.
The object of the invention is further achieved through a method of operating a motor vehicle with two drive sources, in particular a combustion engine and an electro-mechanical energy converter. The inventive method is distinguished in that it includes the step of operating the electro-mechanical energy converter in a generator mode at certain predetermined times, i.e., in a mode where mechanical energy is extracted from the power train and converted into electrical energy. Also preferred is a mode where the electro-mechanical energy converter is operated during part of the time as a generator and during part of the time as a motor.
As a general note, wherever the word xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d is used in the present context in reference to features of the invention, it may be used either in the Boolean sense (one or the other or both) or as an exclusive xe2x80x9corxe2x80x9d (one or the other but not both).
As a further general note, where the term xe2x80x9ccontrolxe2x80x9d is used within the context of the present invention, it should be understood in a broad sense, i.e., encompassing closed-loop types of regulation and/or control as defined in DIN (German Industry Standards).
The novel features that are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The improved apparatus itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional features and advantages thereof, will be best understood upon perusal of the following detailed description of certain presently preferred specific embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawing.